Trouble in two ways
by Nyxie On Cloud Nine
Summary: A banished angel, an orphan girl. Fated to meet by tragedies. One of trauma, the other from love. Who know's where this is going to lead? A/N sorry i'm really bad at making summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEYY! I am so glad to finally get this story up, I have had this idea for ages and my bestie thought I should publish it so here is the prologue. I have chapter 1 ready so if you want to read it (it is longer then this) just review and I will put it up!**

**Also the cover photo says 'Scarlet_heart101" it's one from my wattpad, so yeah don't call me out for stealing cuz i didn't**

* * *

"Kiara! We have told you again and again, you cannot love! And definitely not a human! Now I've told you what would happen if you continued-" A male explained, he had even amounts of power and anger rolling off of him in strong waves. He was talking to a distraught young woman, about 5'7 in height, who did appeared to be aged no more than her mid-twenties.

"Please Raphael," She pleaded, "Don't do this! I beg you, I need him, he is the reason I still fight for heaven instead of falling or dyeing." She begged the man, her dark ruby eyes looking to his cold-fire, but all it did was prove that all her efforts were wasted on him.

Her olive skin slightly tanned, while long, black hair naturally curled long enough to softly hit her hips,. The distraught woman wore a pale red top under a black jacket with black leggings, and knee high black boots.

Raphael's eyes hardened more, "You're too late! I have taken his soul an threw it in the pit without mercy." he let he girl take it in before continuing "Let this be a lesson to you Kiara; you are an angel of the Lord, you do not have feeling's and you do not love. You are a solider, nothing more understood?"

Kiara felt torn and heartbroken, but she knew not to show it. "I understand, clearly," She replied with ice in her voice. Raphael's eyes softened a little at his sister, he didn't like to see her hurt. She was after all his favourite.

He sighed "I am sorry Kiara, but they are the rules. They are there for a reason, and you broke the rules. You need punishment, I, Raphael, archangel of the Lord here by exile you from heaven until you learn you place and responsibilities."

Silence. Not even breathing could be heard as Kiara's red eyes slowly started to glow "WHAT?!" she screeched causing all the windows nearby to shatter. However Raphael didn't even flinch as he spoke.

"Because I am feeling generous you may keep on using your power and tkeep the name 'Angel of Elements', now leave before Zachariah gets a hold of you." he ordered before turning around, not seeing the tear that leaked down Kiara's face. "I hope you are happy, Raphael. When you do need me, don't call."

She disappeared in a flutter of wings, as she neared you could hear her whisper. "Watch out Earth because here I come.

*In Melbourne Australia*

On Earth a different situation was happening, there was a young girl sitting on a bench with her books spread out beside her. This girl was different from the angel, she had light brown almost blond hair in two plats, she wore a pale blue top with slightly ripped jeans. She topped it off with a pair of converses. But like our black headed angel she had unusual eyes, they were a pale yellow.

"Taliah? It's time to go!" called out a woman, she was older then Taliah and her mother.

Taliah quickly packed up her books but her mother started walking away, "Mum, wait up! Bloody sheila." she grumbled.

She started to run after her mother, but nearly froze when she entered an ally way. "What is that blasted woman doing?!" she whispered angrily to herself. Taliah continued to follow her, that was until she heard a scream...her mothers. She ran faster hoping to reach her before something happened to her mother. Once she turned that corner, the blood drained from her face. This thing was standing over her mum, it's mouth on her neck. Taliah couldn't move, couldn't scream she couldn't to anything.

By the time the creature noticed her it was enough to jolt her out of shock. Taliah turned and bolted away, leaving her mother as hard as it was. While she was running down the main road when she looked up at the sky. Horror rushed through her at the dark night sky, no one was there to save her. She halted, right before the creature that killed her mother and will kill her.

The thing grew what looked like shark teeth, Taliah started to back up but hit something. She was going to scream, but was relieved when the person she bumped into wasn't like the killer. The black headed girl gave Taliah a small smile before turning to the thing.

"Leave vampire, before I blow you to bits." she said with power and authority. The 'vampire' was about to laugh when the lady snapped her fingers causing the vampire to explode.

Taliah looked fearfully at her, worried she was going to make her explode as well. "hello there, I'm Kiara."

* * *

**AN:/ Hey guy's Thanks for reading, thanks to my bestie for editing, and I know Zachariah is dead but in my story he needs to be alive, same with another one or two characters *grins evilally***


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years later... Kiara's pov_

Gee, what a fantastic day! Note the sarcasm, this day looks like Raphael is having a bitch fit. Not that it wouldn't surprise me, since Lucy and Mickie have been in the cage he's trying to rein control over heaven. But the Angel of Thursday isn't making it very easy for hi-

I face palm, I'm an idiot! I'm the Angel of Elements I can just make the clouds go away! Concentrating on my powers and muttering a few enochian words, I smirk at the familiar feeling of my energizing power. I release it and the clouds soon disappear letting the sun shine through.

Grinning I run into my room, yeah I have an actual room and house with Taliah. Well after the incident with her mum (my vessel is Australian) I wiped her memory and made her believe she was in foster care her whole life, and I was her sister. It was easy considering we were both Australian, and we both had strange colored eyes...and I might have possessed her cousin...? Never mind, the details aren't important hehe..

I took mercy because it would have been cruel to leave the memory of her mother dying like she did.

As far as Tali's concerned, there's no such thing as monsters.

*knock knock* I freeze hearing my door, knowing I'm in trouble I accept my fate and opened the door revealing an annoyed looking Adalie.

"Oh hey Adalie, what brings you to my co-" "Save it." she interrupts; I have adapted quite well to human emotions, even exploring them myself. And right now I believe I'm feeling nervous.

She looks at me sternly "Did you mess with the weather again?" too ashamed I just nod my head. Flinching as she went into an hour long rant about using my powers.

Oh did I forget to mention our foster family, are hunters? Opps my bad.

Finally calming down she looks into my eyes, "I know you don't like sad things. I know you get restless. And I know you need freedom of your powers, but you need to stop. We promised to hide you as long as you didn't draw attention to yourself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But do you believe there still after me?" I already knew the answer.

Adalie took a deep breath before continuing, "From what you've told me of them, I would bet my life they are."

I couldn't meet her eyes, whenever she scolds me I feel like I am in heaven. I never tell her because I don't need any pity, "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I promise I won't do it again."

She pinches the bridge of her noes in frustration. "I can't know that, you say it too often." with that she stormed out, slamming my door in the process.

Instead of screaming in frustration (like I usually do), I walked out to my small porch and gazed into the sky. Deciding the best thing is to fix this, I simply snap my fingers making the thunder storm continue.

I would be lying if I said there wasn't beauty in the storm, just whenever there_ is_ one this bad is because one of my siblings are either angry, or miserable. I long to be there for them, but Raphael has refused all entry for me. He also forbade all other angels (except Zachariah) from coming in contact with me.

"What did you do this time Kira?" Taliah's voice made me jump ten feet. Too shocked to yell at her for the nickname (she's a fan of Death Note -_-) I nervously ask.

"Ugh, hey how much did you hear?" she looked unimpressed at my attempt to avoid her question.

She held up one finger "first off, not much just a bunch of yelling," she brought another one up "Second, answer the damn question." She finished with a glare. I inwardly roll my eyes at her dramatics.

"She told me off for eating some of my chocolate stash before dinner." it wasn't a complete lie, I did eat some but Adalie didn't need to know that...

Taliah shook her head smiling "You and your bloody chocolate woman, it's a surprise you don't have diabetes yet." Shrugging I go into my walk-in-wardrobe, Tali's following close behind.

"Besides i'm to awsom-" *SMASH*, oh dear someone knocked down our door. Taliah shot me a worried glance as we could hear angry shouts coming from the lounge.

Taliah looked at me with fear "What's going on Kiara?!" Ignoring her, I tune into the downstairs conversation.

"Where is she?!" freezing at the familiar voice. Zachariah.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zachariah, leave before I call the Winchesters." Oh no! Our foster father Caiden's here and he shouldn't know about him, I don't want him to die as well!

Zachariah chuckled "If you weren't harbouring an angel, then how do you know who I am at first glance?"

Realizing his mistake he tried his best to cover it up, but I had to block Taliah's ears as he screamed in pain. Tears sprung into my eyes, I grew closer with him; but now just like Hamish he was killed by angels. I started to freak, then remembered Adalie went to the store for groceries.

At least she'll live.

I tried silently calming down Taliah, but Zachariah appeared in my room making her scream very loudly.

I push her behind me making him smile bitterly "Here you are Kiara, still trying to protect the humans you love." I glare at him, making a noise similar to a growl.

"Yes it really is a shame about Caiden though, do you know he's going to hell?" he gave me a smug look, oh dad how I want to kill him. But I couldn't let him get to me even more...

I swallowed my rage...for now "What do you want Zachariah?"

"For you to come with me willingly and I might just let your human live." He gave me a toothy grin making me shudder with disgust.

I snuck a look at Taliah who looked fearful, "You wouldn't leave me with this psycho would you sis?" she whispered, I smirk at her.

"Never, no go Zachy boy I can do whatever I want now. I'm a free angel." It was my turn to give the smug smile. He glared at me in same anger I had.

"Raphael was wrong to let you go so generously, If I was him I would have stripped you of your powers and title, now...You don't have a damn choice! NOW GIVE ME THE GIRL!" He ranted and finished by yelling which made my ear sore.

Taliah; although frightened, mimed him making big over exaggerated hand gestures and causing him to snarl at us. I just laughed at him. "Maybe next time Zachariah, but for I must go. Ta-ta." before he could grab me I snapped my fingers and reappeared with Taliah in an old looking house.

Taliah started to hyperventilate but before I could go calm her down, I felt a gun cock near my head. "Who the hell are you?!" the mysterious man yelled.

Holding back my grin as I knew who he was.

"Hello Mr Singer."

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE! Finally, after all this time I actually finished another chapter! Well I hope you liked it, and if you did vote and review!**

**Angel of Elements~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! I'M BACK BABY! Did ya miss me? No? You totally missed me...Any who I know updates are REALLY slow but I don't have the..most concentration and often forget..Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bobby didn't know who I was, that wasn't hard considering he held a freaking gun to my head!

He cocked the gun so it was ready to fire, "How the hell do you know who I am?" He growled as two men that I instantly recognized as the Winchesters.

Downside, they had there guns pointed at Taliah.

I sigh, trying to mask my anger. I mean fucking _seriously_? "I am Kiara, Angel of the lord." My voice carried strongly.

The short Winchester snorted, "Yeah ok, tell us who you really are." The tall one shuffled nervously but his gun remained.

I looked at them with a small smirk on my face as I unraveled my prized red wings, they were my pride and joy. When they were fully spread I underestimated there length and they banged into a near-by coffee table.

"ouch, OUCH! Fuck!" I cursed rubbing my sore wing only to jump in surprise when Taliah screamed. Mentally face-palming, I had completely forgotten about my 'sister'.

I ignored the short ones snickering as I lent down beside her and gently brushed away her hair.

"Shh Tali, it's alright i'm right here." I cooed, comforting her. She looked at me with her trusting eyes. If only she knew...she wouldn't be as trusting.

"I know Kira, but they have g-guns. What if they shoot?"

Of cause she wouldn't ask about my wings, I nearly rolled my eyes but decided against it.

"Do not worry Taliah, if they value there lives they will not shoot." I say shooting the two a glare that hopefully carried my message. 'Don't think about it'.

Thankfully Bobby was quick to put away his gun away, seeming to recognize Taliah's name. "Sam, Dean put yer damn guns away, I know these two." I smile slightly, thanking Father Bobby knew. But my smile turned into a frown when they did not take their guns off Taliah.

"Oh-oh guns..what?-oh god.." She fainted right then and there.

I felt my eyes began to get warm and glow slightly as I glared at the two. "Boys, put your guns down. I'll have you know I do not play for heaven, and have no problem breaking there _toys._" I spat out toys like it was a bad joke and kept my voice low to know I am not kidding.

Sam; being the 'good' one, sighed and slowly put his gun away but Dean had glared right back.

"Sorry, no go sweetheart. You see, we have a long history of you winged dicks so Cas is the only angel we trust." I raised my eyebrow as Sam rolled his eyes.

"That is understandable, but you have _no _reason to point it at Taliah. As you can clearly see; she is human." I point out still terribly annoyed.

Dean let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, Sam get Cas here."

There's that bloody name again! Who in dads name is Cas?! I watched Sam expectantly as he called out-loud for him. Hmm strange, this 'Cas' is of the supernatural.

Imagine my surprise when _Castiel _appears.

"My, my Castiel. I was not expecting you." I said pleasantly. I wonder why he answers to the Winchesters...

He had stiffen hearing the tone in my voice and was glad to see he still knows i'm only pleasant when i'm mad.

Castiel turned to the guys with a look of horror. "Which one of you have angered her?" he panicked, jeez i'm not that bad am I?

Dean was being a cocky bastard as he smirked; raising his hand but it was wiped off with a groan. I had used my abilities to make him fly against the wall; winding him. Ha, suck it my boy.

Castiel looked at me with unconcealed fear; sighing I shook my head calming him down a tad. Slowly leaning over and waking Taliah with a touch of my fingers.

She woke up with a slight gasp and I helped her up, "You alright Tali?" I say gently.

Taliah looked at me weirdly, "Kira! I had this bad dream, this bald guy was chasing us and we randomly appeared in an old guys living room where a hot tall guy and a short guy were pointing guns at u-" She stopped abruptly when she notice the others. Sam had a flustered looked and I smirked lazily at him.

"Oh dear," She muttered with a slight blush, I shook my head at her. Taliah has a habit of that..

"Cas, can you hurry up and confirm she's human." Dean asked-no demanded impatiently. It made me so _mad _but I just shrugged it off as Castiel frowned. "Why, is the word of Kiara not enough?"

"Sorry buddy but we only trust you." Sam said apologetically as the angel sighed and walked over to Taliah; pausing to look as if he needed my permission.

I nod slightly letting him know it was alright but I am displeased about it; Castiel had put his hand on her head for a few seconds before looking at Dean annoyed.

"She is human, next time maybe listen to the angel how nearly as much power as an ARCHANGEL!" He snapped and ended with a shout. He seemed baffled that Dean would even _think _of questioning me.

I just smirked at his fallen expression, but I loose it when Taliah snapped her head towards me, "Dude your an angel? Sweet! My sister's an angel!" and she gave me a tight hug that would probably break human bones.

I didn't have the heart to correct her.

Smiling; I hugged her back though it did not last as someone coughed reminding me of there annoying existence.

"Well Bobby, onto why I am here. Z-Zachariah caught up with me. h-he killed Caiden! I don't k-know about Adalie but.." I choked up a bit, I couldn't finish. What if he found her?

Sam and Dean were confused as hell as Bobby gave me a sympathetic look, "You knew they had it coming when they took you in."

I glared at him, "But I promised to protect them! I broke my promise and they _died! _I am more powerful then Zachariah! I could have taken him on but...I was a coward." I finished softly.

Sam looked like he wanted to hug me and back away at the same time where-as Dean remained unconvinced. What is _wrong _with him!? I shout in my head but did not have my anger show; instead I hugged Taliah tightly as she sobbed into my neck.

I was vaguely aware of someone approaching me; boy was I shocked when I felt a fist connect to my face, "Bobby what the hell?!" Sam yelled.

My eyes weren't open but i knew for a fact that Dean had a damn smirk on his stupid face and I could practically feel Castiel's stiffness and see Sam's bitch face. I almost felt like laughing...Almost.

"Get a grip on yourself ya idjit! They didn't die so you could wallow in self pity, they died so you could protect _her!_ Now angel up AND GET OVER IT PRINCESS!" He shouted at me.

"Stand up." I quickly did as told.

"Open your eyes." He said a little annoyed but I did it anyway.

"Now, what are you going to do about it?" He said it slowly like I was a five year old; I didn't mind though as I gave him a small nod.

"I, Kiara Angel of the Lord swear an oath on avenging the one's I called mum and dad for the last two years. I will make sure they are proud by doing the one thing I know how...Rebel." I grin as everyone but Bobby looked like fishes.

"Wow, that was kinda poetic." Freezing at the voice I thought.

'Ah fuck'.

* * *

**Angel of Elements out~**


End file.
